Schlüsse
by Violetfragments
Summary: Omi's doing WHAT with WHO? attempted humor


**Schlüsse **

**Summary: "**Omi's doing WHAT with WHO?!"

**A:N: **First shot at humor…ever! Please be kind, can be a bit OOC, by the way.

_Blah blah blah – _means narration

"_Blah blah blah" – _means character's thought

**Standard disclaimers apply. **

**Schlüsse**

_ It was a fine day at the Koneko. Our beloved florists are enjoying their day-off, which happens rarely, due to the countless bad guys they have to slaughter, and the growing population of the rabid fangirls that they need to deal with everyday._

_ Our favorite ladies' man, Youji Kudo, decided that it is a time to take Ken to his favorite club. He had given up on Aya, having decided that his life will be much better with his body parts still intact. Omi, on the other hand, is still too young to see those things, in his opinion._

"KenKen?" Youji poked his head inside Ken's room. The soccer player was nowhere in sight. Youji sighed. _"Probably with his soccer kids again." _, he thought. Shrugging, he closed the door and grabbed his coat. Ken or no Ken, he will go clubbing.

He walked casually along the corridor, smiling as he imagined all the ladies waiting for him. A loud clank zapped Youji back to reality. He turned at the direction where the noise came from. It came from the bathroom. Curiously, he pressed his ear to the door.

"Ken-kun!" Youji pressed even closer. _"That sounded like Omi's voice.",_ he thought.

"What?" Ken replied.

"Are you sure about this?" Omi sounded worried.

"Yeah." He replied. "I'm older than you, so you better believe me." Ken sounded sure.

"I think that won't fit…" Omi still sounded worried. Youji's eyes widened_. "He isn't talking about Ken's…"_ more perverted thoughts flooded his mind and he tried hard to push them away.

"Come on, chibi!" Ken sounded like he was trying to convince Omi. Youji tried to press his ear more closely at the door.

"Oh all right…" Omi gave in. Youji can hear faint sounds in the background.

"Be still, Omi." Ken sounded commanding. Youji began to panic. It was way beyond wrong. He needed to stop them. And there's only one way…

o

Aya contentedly read the book in his hand. With one hand, he gently flipped on to the next page. He rarely get the time to read his new book due to the missions and the flowershop. He used to spend his day-off visiting Aya-chan, but now that she's awake, and in one of Japan's most prestigious boarding schools, he now has the whole day to himself.

A loud bang on his door, followed by another, made Aya groan. Annoyed, he put his book down and opened his door.

"This better be good Kudo." Aya stated flatly at his teammate.

"Ayan-" Youji stopped when he saw Aya's eyebrow twitch. Aya hated it when they add the "n" to his name. "Aya, Omi and Ken…bathroom!" Youji exclaimed.

Aya tried to slam the door but Youji placed a hand on the door and tried to keep it open. Aya glared.

"Ken's screwing Omi!" Youji blurted.

o

_ So, Youji was able to drag a reluctant and very pissed Abbysinian to the bathroom door. At first, Aya considered ignoring Youji's "joke" but after some thinking, he realized that Youji would continue to bother him if he'll ignore him. So, to keep Youji quiet, Aya finally decided to play by his joke._

Yohji pressed his ear to the door.

"…a little harder, Ken-kun!" he heard Omi say.

"It's not as easy at it seems, you know." Ken retorted.

Youji couldn't believe it. _"They're still at it…"_ he thought. He looked at Aya, who glared at him. "They're still at it!" he said.

Aya rolled his eyes.

"Kick the door open Aya!" Youji sounded pleading and commanding. Aya looked at him. Youji tried to imitate Omi's puppy eyes. Aya rolled his eyes again. _"Finally, we can put an end to this madness…"_ he thought as he finally kicked the door open.

0

"Aya-kun? Is there a problem?" a confused but fully dressed Omi asked as he looked at their leader.

"The door's open, so you don't really need to kick it…"a dirty but fully-clothed Ken pointed out as well.

Aya's eyebrow began to twitch and a vein popped out of his head. _"I'm gonna kill that damn playboy…"_ he noted mentally. He looked at Youji, who was still at the door.

"Then what are you two doing here?" Youji managed to ask.

"Oh. Our pipes are broken and the drains got a bit clogged." Omi said with a smile. "Since we need to cut down costs, I decided to fix the bathroom on my own instead of calling the plumbers." Omi pointed at the new pipes on their bathroom lavatory and the shower. "Ken-kun told me he's familiar with the pipes, but I guess…" Omi scratched his head and looked uneasily at Ken.

"I got a little mixed up…" Ken reasoned out. Aya glared at him. He laughed nervously. "Don't worry, Aya, we're able to fix it." He added. Aya stopped glaring.

"The pipes were pretty old too, so we needed a lot of strength to pull them off…" Omi stopped as he saw more veins pop out of Aya's head.

"Aya?" Ken asked nervously.

"Aya-kun?" Omi asked nervously.

_ In a matter of seconds, our resident Abbysinian turned viciously towards a certain balinese. And thus, Youji began the greatest race of his life. To get away from the extremely pissed off Aya._

o

"I wonder what that was all about…" Omi said as he looked at Ken.

Ken shrugged. "Beats me." He turned his back on Omi and into the pipes again. "Pass me that cleanser…"

**-OWARI-**

**A/N**: How about it? Hehe…please do review. Sorry for my lame sense of humor…


End file.
